End Scene
by JenniferRain
Summary: Though her cries had stopped, they rang clear within the ears of the two who were anything but used to young girls stumbling in and falling, knocked out at their feet, covered in blood. Perhaps this wasn’t the dream job after all?
1. Cries

**_

* * *

_**

**_End Scene._ by _Jennifer Rain_**

* * *

**Warnings: angst, mystery, crime, sexual references, swears, confusion.**

**Rating- Teen**

**Disclaimer- Plot, mine. Characters you don't recognize, mine (for example, Brenon and Meylor). Characters you do recognize, in this chapter, High School Musical. Moments and scenes you don't recognize, mine. Memories and scenes you _do_ recognize, HSM, and possibly, in the future, CSI or some other non-Disney related franchise. This is purely for my own amusement and that of my friends and any reader who happens to stumble upon it. By no means am I claiming to own or be associated with the incredible hit that is High School Musical, nor Disney, the actors, or anything remotely related, however in my dreams I'm associated with a certain Mr. Grabeel. I'm not claiming the rights to any written script or anything similar. Not mine. I'm just using the characters and incorporating them into this odd story for my twisted amusement. No copy write infringement intended. please don't sue. Enjoy. **

_**Authors Note:** Hey there, readers. You've stumbled upon a very… er… unconventional High School Musical fan fiction. So welcome, I hope you enjoy. Just so you know, there are different parts to it. For example, the Prologue, titled "Cries" is Chapter one, part one, but the chapters aren't exactly chapters, it's more... sections of the overall story. I have the first "chapter" done and written, and I'll post a few parts today, and then, if you like it, I'll continue to post. If you all don't, I'll take it down and replace the names, because the characters can easily be translated to a normal non-HSM related story. In fact, I had this idea for an original story to begin with, but thought about the characters possibly being those of HSM, and worked those elements in. It's mostly about the Evans twins, but the other characters will make appearances. At the moment, there aren't any pairings, but later on there'll be some sparks between characters, and it'll switch back and forth in memories of a relationship or two. A lot of sexual references, so, if you're not a teen, I suggest you turn back and read a nice K+. There's violence and crime, swears and tons of angst and mysteries. Part three shows some pretty out of character Ryan, but it's kind of how I pictured him in this moment. My writing style went whacky in this, I believe it's the fact that I was writing it after one o'clock this morning after an hour of trying and failing to fall asleep, so it'll switch from points of view, and even from third to first narrative. It should be interesting, and I was thinking of somehow weaving CSI characters into it in dedication to my very obsessed lovely friends Gen and Sam, however, I'll see where the story takes me and work from there. I have no real plot in mind, so beware, there'll be a lot of surprises that even I don't know what's in store. I write whatever my pen writes. Ah, looks like the A/N is longer than the prologue, so I'll let y'all get reading. Enjoy, and comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this very unusual story. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter one, part one. **(1.1)Prologue: Cries **_

* * *

****

"Blood." A disheveled girl stumbled into the police station, her blonde hair unruly and covering her face, her hands shaking like leaves in an uncontrollable, untamable wind. She groped around for something to hold on to, to steady herself, but found nothing so instead tried to stand up, reaching her hands out in an attempt to balance.

"Blood," her voice cried again, and it was than that Detectives John Brenon and Zack Meylor noticed her clothing- her expensive outfit splattered in a red, shining, liquid substance. The girl was covered in it, had it smeared on her face, her clothes, in her hair, all over her shaking hands. Blood. A horrifying splash of color in contrast to the bright white cleanliness of the station.

"Blood," she mumbled, finally looking up and noticing the momentarily shocked young men, finding her voice and losing it once again. Her stunned, horrified expression fading to one of utter apathy; a picturesque blank face as her eyes closed, giving into the fighting, winning force that was darkness, succumbing to the fleeting moments of peaceful, blissful ignorance. Forgetting, crumpling rather sickeningly into a heap on the floor, blood staining the pure, white polished tiles.

Though her cries had stopped, they rang loud in clear within the ears of the two twenty-something-year-olds who were anything but used to young girls stumbling in and falling, knocked out at their feet, covered in blood. Perhaps this wasn't the dream job after all?


	2. Cracked

**_

* * *

_**

**_End Scene._ by _Jennifer Rain_**

* * *

**Warnings: angst, mystery, crime, sexual references, swears, confusion.**

**Rating- Teen**

**Disclaimer- Plot, mine. Characters you don't recognize, mine (for example, Brenon and Meylor). Characters you do recognize, in this chapter, High School Musical. Moments and scenes you don't recognize, mine. Memories and scenes you _do_ recognize, HSM, and possibly, in the future, CSI or some other non-Disney related franchise. This is purely for my own amusement and that of my friends and any reader who happens to stumble upon it. By no means am I claiming to own or be associated with the incredible hit that is High School Musical, nor Disney, the actors, or anything remotely related, however in my dreams I'm associated with a certain Mr. Grabeel. I'm not claiming the rights to any written script or anything similar. Not mine. I'm just using the characters and incorporating them into this odd story for my twisted amusement. No copy write infringement intended. please don't sue.  Enjoy. **

_**Authors Note:** Hey there, readers. You've stumbled upon a very… er… unconventional High School Musical fan fiction. So welcome, I hope you enjoy. Just so you know, there are different parts to it. For example, the Prologue, titled "Cries" is Chapter one, part one, but the chapters aren't exactly chapters, it's more... sections of the overall story. I have the first "chapter" done and written, and I'll post a few parts today, and then, if you like it, I'll continue to post. If you all don't, I'll take it down and replace the names, because the characters can easily be translated to a normal non-HSM related story. In fact, I had this idea for an original story to begin with, but thought about the characters possibly being those of HSM, and worked those elements in. It's mostly about the Evans twins, but the other characters will make appearances. At the moment, there aren't any pairings, but later on there'll be some sparks between characters, and it'll switch back and forth in memories of a relationship or two. A lot of sexual references, so, if you're not a teen, I suggest you turn back and read a nice K+. There's violence and crime, swears and tons of angst and mysteries. Part three shows some pretty out of character Ryan, but it's kind of how I pictured him in this moment. My writing style went whacky in this, I believe it's the fact that I was writing it after one o'clock this morning after an hour of trying and failing to fall asleep, so it'll switch from points of view, and even from third to first narrative. It should be interesting, and I was thinking of somehow weaving CSI characters into it in dedication to my very obsessed lovely friends Gen and Sam, however, I'll see where the story takes me and work from there. I have no real plot in mind, so beware, there'll be a lot of surprises that even I don't know what's in store. I write whatever my pen writes. Ah, looks like the A/N is longer than the prologue, so I'll let y'all get reading. Enjoy, and comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this very unusual story. _

* * *

_**Chapter one, part two**.** (1.2) Cracked.**_

* * *

****

Zack stared in utter amazement at the surreal scene before him; a friend and colleague, John bent over an unconscious bloody teen-aged girl, concern etched into his face. Nothing like this ever happened. Not here.

"It's not her blood. Probably passed out from post dramatic stress," Brenon muttered. "Shell-shock?" Zack inquired quietly, carefully, "Witness or perpetrator?" His brown-haired friend examined her closely. "Could be either. Can't know until we question her. Seems unlikely she's come here if she were the attacker."

Zack swept his bangs out of his eyes and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Unless it was an accident, or self defense, or she felt the guilt, or…" he thought aloud, mind racing through all the possibilities.

"Snap out of it, Meylor. The point is there's an unconscious, blood covered girl on the floor and an unknown wounded somewhere who could be dead, dying, or suffering. Call an ambulance for God's sake and help me get her into the interrogation room."

_John always remained calm in tough situations like this. He always knew exactly what to do and how to stay in control. The problem in this case? _

He lifted her, shaking, and barked to his friend who was on the phone with an emergency dispatcher, "And check her purse for some sort of ID." He balanced her on his shoulder as Zack opened the door for him, still on the phone, ear and shoulder cradling the receiver and hands rummaging through her Louis Vuitton bag for a wallet with ID.

_The only problem? This girl reminded him immensely of one of his baby sister's best friends_.

John set the girl down in the chair just as Zack hung up and held up a student ID with a grim expression. "Brenon… you might want to call Breanna." John's heart sank at those words and as he looked from the knocked-out girl to the school ID of Sharpay Evans- his sister's old best friend.

"I'll notify the girl's family," John spoke numbly, picking up the girl's discarded, sparkly cell phone and dialing "Home." He waited anxiously and impatiently, his stomach doing flips as he pictured that _he_ was the one being called to report his baby sister, covered in blood lying limp in a police station. He felt dizzy and sat beside the girl, listening to the hypnotizing rhythm of ringing until he heard a deafening _click._

"Hello? Am I speaking to Ryan Evans?" he asked hoarsely, his voice cracked.


	3. Crazed

**_End Scene._ by _Jennifer Rain_**

**Warnings: angst, mystery, crime, sexual references, swears, confusion.**

**Rating- Teen**

**Disclaimer- Plot, mine. Characters you don't recognize, mine (for example, Brenon and Meylor). Characters you do recognize, in this chapter, High School Musical. Moments and scenes you don't recognize, mine. Memories and scenes you _do_ recognize, HSM, and possibly, in the future, CSI or some other non-Disney related franchise. This is purely for my own amusement and that of my friends and any reader who happens to stumble upon it. By no means am I claiming to own or be associated with the incredible hit that is High School Musical, nor Disney, the actors, or anything remotely related, however in my dreams I'm associated with a certain Mr. Grabeel. I'm not claiming the rights to any written script or anything similar. Not mine. I'm just using the characters and incorporating them into this odd story for my twisted amusement. No copy write infringement intended. please don't sue. Enjoy. **

_**Authors Note:** Hey there, readers. You've stumbled upon a very… er… unconventional High School Musical fan fiction. So welcome, I hope you enjoy. Just so you know, there are different parts to it. For example, the Prologue, titled "Cries" is Chapter one, part one, but the chapters aren't exactly chapters, it's more... sections of the overall story. I have the first "chapter" done and written, and I'll post a few parts today, and then, if you like it, I'll continue to post. If you all don't, I'll take it down and replace the names, because the characters can easily be translated to a normal non-HSM related story. In fact, I had this idea for an original story to begin with, but thought about the characters possibly being those of HSM, and worked those elements in. It's mostly about the Evans twins, but the other characters will make appearances. At the moment, there aren't any pairings, but later on there'll be some sparks between characters, and it'll switch back and forth in memories of a relationship or two. A lot of sexual references, so, if you're not a teen, I suggest you turn back and read a nice K+. There's violence and crime, swears and tons of angst and mysteries. Part three shows some pretty out of character Ryan, but it's kind of how I pictured him in this moment. My writing style went whacky in this, I believe it's the fact that I was writing it after one o'clock this morning after an hour of trying and failing to fall asleep, so it'll switch from points of view, and even from third to first narrative. It should be interesting, and I was thinking of somehow weaving CSI characters into it in dedication to my very obsessed lovely friends Gen and Sam, however, I'll see where the story takes me and work from there. I have no real plot in mind, so beware, there'll be a lot of surprises that even I don't know what's in store. I write whatever my pen writes. Ah, looks like the A/N is longer than the prologue, so I'll let y'all get reading. Enjoy, and comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this very unusual story. _

_Chapter one, part three. **(1.3) Crazed **_

My heart pounded as I listened to the officer explain how Sharpay came to be lying, bloody and out cold in an interrogation room. I closed my eyes, dread and panic and anger, worry and anxiety pulsing through every vein in my body. I have to get to her. I have to make sure my baby sister is ok. It doesn't matter if I'm ten minutes or ten years older than her; I'm supposed to protect her.

She's in danger. Unprotected. Hurt. I was only half listening to Brenon. I heard but didn't understand. I have to protect her. Defend her. She _has_ to be ok. We've been through so much. I've _always_ kept her from harm.

Through mom and dad's divorce. When mum took the house and the money and moved in with our grandparents. When dad fought for custody. When he came home, drunk, and beat me, threatened to beat her. I'd keep her safe. I was her shoulder to cry on through our sister, Leslie's death. Every lost audition, every bad gig. Every broken heart, every break-up. Every time she came home sick. Through her eating disorders. I've _always_ helped her. When dad beat us. He went after her. I hid her. I took it all. I'd die for her. I almost did.

I'd do anything to keep her out of the way of danger. Even when she didn't understand, didn't appreciate all I do for her. Even when she bossed be around, forced me to rehearse, diet, shop, when I'd rather chill and play video games or sports, stuff my face with junk food, or hang out with some friends. Even when she treats me like shit, I know deep down it's just her was of venting how lonely and hurt she feels. So I take it all, and I'd take it tenfold if she didn't hurt for it. That's what twins are for. That's what big brothers are for. Protecting. Saving. Helping. Defending.

And now? Now she's hurt and I don't know why, and I don't know how to help her. To save her. Why can't I save her from herself? Why can't I save myself? This crazed, helpless feeling is overcoming my senses.

I have to protect. Can't feel, can't think. Too crazed.


End file.
